Carly Shay
'Carly Shay '(born January 13, 1994) is the sister of artist Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove after appearing as Megan Parker on Drake and Josh. Character Bio Carly Shay is a good student, getting A's and B's on her report cards, and having received detention after slamming a locker and after taking the blame for her best friend Sam Puckett when she put Miss Briggs' head on the body of a rhinoceros. She helps her friend Sam by telling her what's good and bad. She hosts an popular web show called iCarly (named after her). She had a crush on a boy named Jake Crandall (portrayed by Austin Butler), but it ended after she saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend. She likes the band 'Cuttlefish'. She mostly uses Blow electronics (a parody of Apple Inc. like a Pear laptop or a Pear phone) and she has been seen with some type of product from them in 3 episodes. In the episode, "iWant a World Record" Carly is best friends with Sam. Carly became best friends with Sam about five years before. Carly's main enemy is her teacher, Ms. Briggs, who blackmails her along with Freddie and Sam into letting her play bagpipes on Carly's web show. Her other enemy is Valerie, a girl with a competing web show who pretended to like Freddie so he would produce her web show and tried to lure Sam away. Nevel Papperman, an 11 year-old boy and creator of Nevelocity.com, wants Carly to date with him and kisses her on the cheek in what Carly calls a "surprise attack." Carly responds by shoving Topanade in his face. He then treats Carly badly because she won't go out with him by calling her web show "ICarly". Carly also had an argument with Sam in "iDon't Wanna Fight". Carly gave Sam an iCarly t-shirt she made for their fifth friendship anniversary, but Sam later traded the shirt for tickets to a Cuttlefish concert since Cuttlefish is Carly's favorite band. Carly was angry instead of grateful and the two broke out into an argument, which lasted for about a week or two. Freddie ends the argument by letting the fans of iCarly decide who's right to be upset (Carly because Sam traded her shirt or Sam because Carly didn't appreciate her getting the Cuttlefish concert tickets). Freddie checked the poll and, just as he was hoping, their fans don't like it when best friends fight. This caused Carly and Sam to realize their argument was stupid and they made up. Carly however, has been slightly bullied by Sam in one case where she was cuffed to a chair and tape gagged with silvery duct tape. Other Pictures Relationships *Jake In "iLike Jake" She went out with Jake but didn't particularly "kiss" him or do anything but hug and talk to Jake. *Shane She had went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. *Griffin She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she finds out about his shocking secret, which was he collects "Peewee Babies". *Freddie Benson In ILike Jake, Carly gave Freddie a nose kiss and in "ISpeed Date" they slow-dance together. Freddie has often stated that he is in love with her, but Carly appears uninterested in being anything but friends with him. Enemies *Nevel Papperman *Jonah *Ms. Briggs *Valerie *Wade Collins External links * Carly Shay Character at IMDb Category:Characters Category:Shay family